


Did I Do That?

by phantomlove908



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Greg, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hungover Greg, M/M, Mentions of Johnlock - Freeform, Morning After, New Year's Eve part gone wrong, Shy Mycroft, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Gregory wakes up in Mycroft's bed after a New Year's Eve party gone wrong.





	Did I Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I can't believe I wrote this!!  
> Find me on tumblr using my pseudonym Phantomlove908.  
> https://phantomlove908.tumblr.com

Greg opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He felt something shift towards the left and blinked a few times until he realised he was not in his bedroom. Rapidly he bolted up from the bed and moaned in pain at the pounding in his head. He gasped when he found he was completely nude and quickly pulled the duvet to cover himself- revealing a fully dressed, yet disheveled Mycroft Holmes with his hands handcuffed towards the front. 

Mycroft looked at him and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked at him with lazy eyes

“Good morning.” The man still seemed exhausted from last night’s events.

“Mycroft, what the hell happened last night?”

“Well, if you would be so kind as to remove these handcuff, I will more than gladly explain,” he extended his arms.

The man looked around confused, obviously he had forgotten.

“In your coat pocket.” 

Greg shuffled through the room attempting to find the coat. Once he found it, he dashed towards Mycroft, all while keeping himself wrapped up.

The man moaned slightly at the relief of finally having his wrists unbound-it was exhausting to fall asleep like that.

“So, what the bloody hell, happened?”

“It’s all a bit of a blur, Detective Inspector,” he closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

“Given how we woke up this morning, I think you should call me Greg.”

“If you insist, Gregory.” The DI tensed at his full name but there were more pressing matters to discuss.

“As you well know, we were both invited to attend Sherlock and John’s new year’s eve party. Needless to say, those pesky brats challenged you to a drinking competition to see who could hold their liquor the best. You won, by the way. Yet you still managed to get extremely intoxicated as the night continued.” 

“Is that all,” the DI asked. He hoped there weren’t many regrets committed during the party.

“Not quite, Gregory. Uh, well, you see…” He stammered and his face was red and hot. “You started hugging me and said you wouldn’t let me go. You said that I was only a lonely person waiting for the right person, and that you happened to be that person. You began to cry when I tried to loosen your grip.”

At this point, Greg wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there until he died miserably. 

“That’s not even all of it. I took it upon myself to make sure you made it home safely. Not that you are home, but you are safe. While we were on our way, you began to undress, so I told the chauffeur to take us to my house, given that it was closer to your flat.”

“I am so sorry,” Greg mustered. 

“Not to worry, dear, I completely understand, you weren’t yourself.” He looked down once he noticed he had used a term of endearment, but opted to not comment on it.

“Once we arrived you once again wouldn’t let me go. I tried to convince you to sleep in my room but you said you didn’t want me to be a lone. You said we could sleep in the same bed, but only sleep,” he let out an airy laugh, “because we could not have sex, at least until marriage.”

The embarrassment was too much for Greg, yet he still wanted answers. “That still doesn’t explain the handcuffs.”

There was a faint trace of a smile lingering, “You said you didn’t want me to ‘ravish’ you in your sleep, not that I would ever do that to you, or anyone. Not only is that a crime, but also a terrible and unforgivable action. Well, going back. You said that you would feel more comfortable with me if you knew I was bound and you were quick to take out your handcuffs. I obliged, wanting you to feel safe. Eventually you removed your clothing. That is all.”

“I am so sorry for everything I made you go through, Mycroft. That was out of line.”

“No need, Gregory. I quite enjoyed it, even though it had it’s challenging moments. Please feel free to use the washroom. I’ll leave a set of clothing out here for you. Meanwhile, I will go prepare some breakfast, but most importantly, have some coffee waiting for you by the time you get out. 

Mycroft’s bathroom was a luxury Greg believed he would never indulge in his life. The water pressure was heavenly and did wonders to his muscles. He knew he had to face Mycroft soon but he didn’t know what to say. Was it wise to tell him that he liked him? But after what happened, he wasn’t so sure.

He turned off the faucet and reached for a towel. As he pressed it to his face, he moaned at how fluffy and soft the material felt. 

Mycroft was rich and important.  _ Definitely out of my reach _ . 

When he went out of the bathroom, he found a set of pyjamas along with a pair of pants folded neatly on the bed. There was also a small note:

**_There are slippers for you next to the bed. ~MH_ **

He dressed himself and sighed once more. It all seemed like a dream.

When he finally found the kitchen, he smiled at Mycroft.

“Hello, Gregory. I hope the clothing was to your liking. I do apologise, it is mine after all. I completely understand if you don’t.”

Was he babbling? “No, Mycroft. Thank you, I like it.” His face was beginning to get hot.

“I’m glad.” He turned back and handed him a plate with an omelette. “It’s nothing fancy. But I uh, heard John mention that you enjoy them. I didn’t know what you liked in them, but I used extra cheese and put in mushrooms. If you don’t like it I can make another one.”

“Mycroft,” he took the plate on one hand and took the man’s hand with the other, “Thank you. I mean it. Don’t worry about the food or what I’m wearing. Honestly, I’m just happy being here with you. Actually, that’s why I drank a lot. I was extremely nervous of saying anything last night. I needed some liquid courage. But after everything that I made you go through yesterday and this morning, I figured that telling you how I felt wouldn’t be a big embarrassment compared to that. So, uh. Mycroft Holmes, I like you. A lot. I know that I don’t have much of a social status, nor a big bank account. I’m not important like you. But I’m hoping that what I feel may one day be enough for you.”

“Oh Gregory!” He wasted no time wrapping his arms around the older man.

“None of that is of any importance to me. I want you for you.”

They remained like this until Mycroft felt the plate digging into his side and he let go, “I do apologise, Gregory. That must be getting heavy after holding it for so long.” He took the plate into his hands but Lestrade didn’t release it. 

“For you, I could hold this plate for days,” he responded with a toothy grin.

“Quite the romantic, Detective Inspector.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Holmes.”

“Anything,” he teased.

Greg hummed, “Anything that’ll keep my virtue intact.”

Mycroft playfully scoffed, “You wound me. I would never do anything to disgrace you.”

“Well, Mycroft. I’m all ears,” finally setting the plate down on the counter.

“Given today’s events,” he looked down nervously, “would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” He took the man into his arms and leaned into him, “May I?”

Mycroft nodded and pressed his mouth against Greg’s, sealing them into a kiss. 

“I suppose that’s a yes,” he asked once they seperated.

“Hell yeah, love.” Mycroft blushed at the words.

“Thank you, dear. It seems like this year is off to a wonderful start”


End file.
